Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{12}}{8^{-12}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ \dfrac{8^{12}}{8^{-12}} = 8^{12-(-12)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{12}}{8^{-12}}} = 8^{24}} $